


Anyone Else, But You

by houseofphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cheesy, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Metaphors, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Poetry, TATINOF, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofphan/pseuds/houseofphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan just being Phil trash.<br/>(also so many metaphors jfc why do I do this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Else, But You

You ask me what I thought about you and I'm immediately forming a grocery list of every single part of your body. I want your hair, your teeth, the curve of your mouth when you bite my neck. I used to tell people I wanted to be torn apart by you because someone once wrote that a person can be destroyed again and again until there's nothing left to do the destroying. Mars is slowly spiraling away from us at the rate of 2 centimeters per year. Make love to me that gently.

But here's what I've got, why I knew when I first stayed with you: you peeled oranges with your fingers and ate the peels instead of the segments. I'm burning up for your body like a cigarette and there's no one left to inhale. I'm dying; I'm cancer and you're my endlessly multiplying cells. There were three full crates of milk on someone's porch yesterday and I drank eight bottles straight down without wincing. You make me believe in being sober again. I'll throw away the whiskey for you. I'll stage a seance in the garden and light a ring of candles for every wine glass left unfilled.

Because you touch me gently but violently when I want you to. You're always violent when you're tender and tender when you're violent. Love me.  
God, when we were on tour, my heart was bursting out of my throat like a grenade and you were just standing there, inches away from me, your back turned, your hair just touching the back of your collar, your hands, your bones, your fingers, and someone kept saying your name to get your attention. They were endlessly saying your name and I was repeating it with them in my head.

We're crosses and we're nailing ourselves to them and letting ourselves bleed. You unzip my skin as softly as a hummingbird and unpeel me in strips like an onion, hold my bones to the light. Take your microscope and reveal every part of me. Study me, I want your eyes all over me.

Because the first time we kissed in 2009, it was in a car during December and your body was cold like a morgue and I felt every dead body beneath us rock when our mouths met. I'm climbing out of every grave I ever dug for myself just to get to you. Be my Dante, my Picasso, my Jack Gilbert. Be my antidepressants. Fuck Prozac. I want you.

The first time I went to therapy, the doctor recommended a daily dosage of pills, but I went home and loved you instead. You're my cure. You're the anchor that pulls me up from under when I want to fill my pockets with stones and let myself drown. My mum said she loved me more than the moon; I love you more than the moon and the earth and all the stars combined. There are 245,000,363 of them. I love you more than that.

The tectonic plates are pulling away from each other at the rate of 1 inch per year, and I'm trying to glue them back together with my bare hands so we don't get seperated. This is my excavation. This is my unearthing. Your skin, your skin. You've left me paralysed without a wheelchair and I can't move. When we're at cocktail parties, I always catch your gaze across the room and you're the only one that exists. Let's go up to the bedroom so I can fall asleep next to you. We're both drunk as hell. I'm addicted to you and I take it back; I don't want to get sober.

I want to take a pottery class and sculpt a clay bowl, spin it on that wheel like an angel. I'm unraveling for you. Pull me apart like a ball of yarn.

Because the two of us, together, are bulletproof. There are no weapons that will hurt us tonight.


End file.
